One Sided Love
by You are my Math
Summary: She was barely breathing. She wanted to scream, to escape, to let go because it was her who always love the most. AU. A story of a forbidden love.


**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

_"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves." _

_― Federico Garcia Lorca_

* * *

If she was going to point out some of her serious mistakes in her life, then she was certain that one of it includes the man she longed for. She was taught that to love is to be vulnerable. She knew that and she was perfectly aware of it. But the feeling was there and before she knew it... She already fell in love without having the opportunity to grasp on something.

Sure, there was nothing wrong about falling in love, right? It is only matter of fact whether to let yourself drown with its passion or to save yourself from distress. She only has two choices but the other one must not be her option otherwise she might suffer.

In her case, neither of those choices will save her from the trap she stepped on. And, even though she chose the right one she will... And she will still suffer in the end.

The person was wrong... He was wrong.

And she was at the wrong time, wrong place when she fell for him.

...Because he was her _teacher_.

* * *

She sighed exasperatedly as she proceeded down the hall to the Art Exhibit Room. She was ordered to collect some textile and acrylic paints to finish the artwork her Art teacher was working for the upcoming Junior and Senior Prom.

She halted as soon as she reached the room, noticing that the door was slightly open, enough to indicate that someone was inside or someone went outside and forgot to pull the doorknob close. She grasped on the steel knob steadily and moved forward. Carefully, she leaned closer to look inside, the lights were open. And, she was certain that there was someone inside.

She knocked before she gradually opened the door.

For a moment, it felt like her feet were suddenly glued on the tiled floor when she saw her Mathematics teacher looking at her with a confuse look plastered on his face. Momentarily, he was surprised but the look was instantly swept by as he spoke, "Good afternoon, Sakura."

His face was unclean there was a visible black horizontal line paint that ran across his left chin. His hands were covered with fresh Greyish paint whilst his hand grasped on the paint brush. She tried to push the liquid in her throat.

"Good afternoon, sir Sasuke." She was fidgeting.

"So, what are you here for?" He raised his left arm and wiped a single drop of sweat that slid upon his temple.

"Uh, sir Deidara asked me to bring the paints."

It might be Sakura's imagination but she could have sworn that she saw his blissful expression dropped.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

"The paints are on the counter." He pointed out with the brush he was holding.

She averted her eyes to the counter behind and nodded once again. She walked towards its direction. It was not hard for her part to identify which paint must be delivered to her teacher. After all, she was fan of arts. She gathered mostly the scarlet red and lavender paints.

He stared at her, shrugging nonchalantly before going back on painting the board. "I thought they've already decided to send someone to help me here." He chuckled.

She neatly placed the paints inside the case. "Hmm," Indicating that she had somehow heard him.

However, Sasuke was too preoccupied as he didn't notice the shadow and the presence of someone else standing behind him. And without realizing it, Sakura, strolled beside him and bent down to his level. Her eyes were directly staring at the unfinished painting on the board in front of her.

"If you want I could help you, sir."

No, she didn't dare to look at her side because she was certain that she had already seen the smirk crept on his lips.

Without hesitation, he gave the paint brush to her which she accepted. "What am I going to do?"

Being near the person she likes was one of her wish. She breathed. It was some kind of wish wherein it only happens rarely, wherein waiting for a lifetime wouldn't be enough to be able fulfil it. But now, it seemed like fairytales have came to life.

He shrugged as he inched leftward enough to see the painting on the wall. However, he still left a particle distance between them. Her breath hitched. "I was wondering how to do that." His head flicked the framed painting that was hung on the wall.

He was close. One move and he might catch her soft petals with his.

Unable to hold her vulnerable self together due to the proximity, she inched away. And, she prayed that she was not that obvious. "Ah—oh, blending of colours?" She choked to her words. "Easy. Hand me the paints and I'll show it."

He pushed two cans of paint towards her direction. "Here."

Sakura snatched an empty Styrofoam cup on the ground and poured the dark coloured paint and the lighter one together. She placed the cup down and looked for a stick to mix both colours.

"Here." He handed the stick over.

"Thanks." She grabbed the stick and mixed them into a colour she desired. Seemingly satisfied at the colour, she smiled and placed the cup of paint down. "Finish," She delivered. Her hands clasped together in complete satisfaction. "And I am aware that you've somehow—manage to follow how was it done right, sir Sasuke."

"Hn,"

She pouted, muttering, "You are such a monosyllabic person..."

He leaned, trying to catch the words that escaped her lips, "What was that?"

Dipping the brush on the compound colours in the cup, she replied, "I said, we're almost done, all we just need to do is a simple touch of magic—like this." She placed the brush on the board. The colour of the tip of the paint brush spread through, she dipped the brush again, but this time around on the white paint can. She kept on filling the space with both colours colliding together.

He leaned forward looking over at what she was doing. She stiffed but ignored it and continued. "What I am doing is Pointillism—it is a technique wherein all you will just have to do is to apply the paint by the tip of the brush to the canvas, blend the colours together—through those spots and viola!"

The painting was almost finished.

"Easy, right? Even a _kindergarten kid_ can _do_ that." She joked, emphasizing some of her words whilst furnishing up the artwork.

He averted his gaze to her trying to catch her joke. "Were you mocking me, Ms. Haruno?"

She couldn't help it no matter how much she resisted, thus, a small laughter escaped through her lips. "Nope, but sir, if the shoe fits, then feel free to try—" She turned around—and at that moment, her heart leaped vertically upward entirely blocking the passage of air from her lungs. "—it."

They were unreasonably close. The small peaceful distance was merely a few centimetres away. Sakura immediately shifted her eyes to the opposite direction expertly dodging his intimidating dark orbs. There was a pause and the atmosphere became heavy... too heavy to lift.

Her teacher, Sasuke Uchiha, cleared his throat. "You should really get going; Deidara-sensei must have been waiting for you."

She stood up abruptly, snatched the case of paints on the counter, "Yes, please excuse me, sir Sasuke." And, left.

* * *

_She was oblivious._

_She didn't expect anything. She just didn't want to assume, like what she did on the past._

_It was clearly her fault why she suffered that much before._

___Gradually, as years went by so fast, the star she longed for, for a very, very long time disappeared._

___And, now, someone had replaced him. This time around, it felt like he was meant for her for just a short period of time._

* * *

She inwardly beat herself with foul worded thoughts because the lack of senses she had a while ago as she headed upstairs to where her Art teacher was.

_"What were you thinking back there, huh, Sakura? He will never establish any passionate feelings for you. You are merely a student of his. And that? That was only an accident—nothing more, nothing less. Enough!"_ She kept her bitter words filled her head, reminding herself that this will not progress like what she usually wish it would.

_"No, enough with this nonsense, Sakura, he doesn't like you and he will never. He likes that red haired college chick. Not you. Yes, yes, he does like her. So, shut your reverie." _

She had finally reached her direction. She opened the door and gave the case to her Art teacher.

"Sakura, what took you so long?"

She looked, "Um, sorry, sensei, I had to ask for some painkillers in the infirmary, my gum hurts." She lied. But it was true she was indeed in need of some painkillers to soothe the pain building up in her chest.

"I see... does it still hurt?"

She shook her head. "No." She lied again.

"Then give me a hand here."

* * *

It was already dismissal time, however, the rest of the class were on the stage, sitting, as if they were waiting for someone else's presence. Their teacher assigned them to proceed in the gym after the last subject.

Sakura was lost on her train of thoughts again but the source of the voice coming in front of her brought her back to reality. "Let's practice before Kurenai-sensei comes back. Shall we?" Her classmate, Kiba, offered, bringing his hand to her.

She grinned, accepting the hand of her partner. "Sure."

The two strolled in the middle and practiced along with the others. "Have you already memorized the steps?"

He stared down at her, as he positioned her left hand over his left shoulder, "Quite." He pulled her close, his hand enveloping her petite waist. "I was absent for 2 days, remember?"

The grin adorning her face widened, "Fine, I was only kidding."

"Okay, care to teach me the dance steps."

Sakura looked away, acting as if she hadn't heard her friend.

"Pretty please, with cherry on top!"

She snorted derisively, "Yeah, yeah. First, you will have to step back, yes, like that, and unclasped your grip off me—don't give me that look I wasn't being rude here, we'll have to start from the very beginning."

"Yes, ma'am." He mocked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Bow down, bring out your left hand to me," He did what he was told to as Sakura placed her hand on his. "Next, position your hand to my waist, like what you did a while ago. And, as I step forward my right foot, you will step back your left foot. Gets?"

He nodded understandingly. As Sakura moved forward, Kiba followed in a swift. "Now, we'll have to make a square out of those steps—like, you will move to you right, and I will move to the left. Your foot must be—"

"Yeah, I get it now!"

She smirked. "Good. You're a fast learner."

Kiba scowled, "I am not an idiot for your information."

"Why, I didn't say something." There was a hint of tease in Sakura's voice and Kiba, however, didn't welcome it as he was supposed to do.

Her pink brows furrowed, as she started to spoke, "You're mad—" Kiba merely shrugged at her. Sakura looked on the either side to look for _someone_. Luckily, she found _her_. She took a sighed, "Close your eyes." He followed. "Imagine that I am _Hinata_."

Kiba stiffed. The fact that he was not the partner for the cotillion dance for the upcoming Prom for Hinata and the fact that her partner was Naruto saddened him. He slowly opened his one eye to see Sakura grinning mischievously at him. "Better?"

Before he could response, Kurenai-sensei was already in the gym, announcing something. "Okay, stop goofing around and let's practice. Is everyone else on their partner already? Let's finish this one early. We teachers have a meeting later."

"Yes." The class responded.

"And, Inuzuka-san you can now get the receipt of your payment regarding your previous tutor session to the office. Also, sir Asuma asked for your presence in the faculty." Kurenai-sensei eyed him. "Now,"

He shrugged, "Fine, sure."

Now she was left without a partner.

"Now, continue,"

And, the class continued to practice.

* * *

Sasuke greeted his co-teacher, Kurenai-sensei, as he stood by her side. He watched as each student with their partner followed the rhythm of the song.

"Already finish with the assigned work, Uchiha-san?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Yes." He said, as he buried his hands on his pocket.

"As usual," Kurenai-sensei folded her arms over her chest as she watched every movement of her students intently. "Sakura, your steps—you're losing track from everyone..." Her voice unaltered, quite ordering and frightening. Sakura quivered upon the call.

She looked at the two teachers in front, "Y-yes. Sorry, ma'am,"

"Where is her partner?" Sasuke watched as the pink haired student tried to cope with the dance without her partner.

"He was at the faculty, Asuma called him."

"Hn,"

* * *

She shook her head, obviously disappointed to herself. However, she buried the thoughts deep inside her, thus, it wouldn't bother her anymore. If she didn't want to draw any attention to herself, then she better concentrate on this.

She sighed in defeat. Her right arm was raised as if she has a partner in front. She whirled around alongside with the rest of the girls in her class until she found herself grasping on the hand of one of her guy classmate. It was some kind of circular repetition cotillion dance until she reached her previous position. A paused, the music shifted.

"At least now, the step will be easy as one, two, and three." She muttered between her breathe.

The song became soft and calming.

She inhaled deep, closing her eyes... And, when she opened them, she saw Uchiha-sensei approaching her.

There was a curve on the corner of his lips; a tingling smile that no one else could ever erase...

_He walked towards her, gradually reaching her. _

The light nevertheless fast pace of each of his steps defined how fast her—_Sakura's_— heartbeat was. No, she could not soothe her agitate feelings like what she was supposed to do when he suspended his feet right in front of hers.

He was within her range.

He halted.

She tried to make her incoherent words through her. But she couldn't. It only ended up in vain.

He breathed.

_She lost hers._

He smiled genuinely.

She died inside.

"May I have a dance with you?"

The words escaped in a soft whisper. And, an immediate feeling of chillness crept through her spine it was as if reminding her that they were still in the world of reality and none even the air they breathe or the grander sapphire sky were false.

In a corner of her eyes, she could already see that her classmates were already dancing, completely lost on the melody of the song. On her part, however, she was left—left—battling on her inner self on whether to run or to stay.

And, it almost didn't process in her mind when he motioned his left hand to her. She stayed rigid, absolutely powerless upon this. He waited despite all. The smile adorning his delicate features never left, his chin lowered down, simply inviting her to move forward and hold his hand which was simply what she did.

By a step, she was able to conquer the quiet distance that parted them together. She was finally connected to him as soon as his fingers wrapped around her waist. He pulled her close, close enough to tell that she was shivering underneath his delicate touch.

They moved in a slow pace; one, that seemed like everything were in a slow motion. They swayed; utterly lost in their world.

She muttered whilst slightly avoiding his gaze. "Sir—" She was lost. _Weren't this sort of stuffs forbidden inside the campus? _

_"But you are merely practicing and he was just guiding you after all you don't have a partner. No one, even Kurenai-sensei, will suspect a thing."_ The voice inside of her interrupted, clearly giving her a proper thinking of the current situation.

"A while ago..." He gulped. "I forgot to say," There was a paused. He leaned forward to her side, not too obvious for the others to possess a misunderstanding.

"Thank you."

Her face flared up, heart stumbled. And, she was beginning to worry.

She felt him inched backwards providing, at least, a reasonable distance between their proximity.

Bothered by her endless thoughts, she looked up hesitantly. Her heartbeat began to pound as her green orbs collided with his mesmerizing onyx eyes. At that moment, something precious to her dropped and he definitely dismissed the thought of picking up her precious heart.

His gaze was uncharacteristically strange.

Intimidated, something within told her to avert her eyes immediately, thus, he couldn't see through. She obeyed her thoughts, however.

The supposedly patterned steps were not being followed instead a new one was made. _He led the dance._

A gulped, "Our... steps are different from them," Despite her agitate feeling; she indicated, with her words, the rest of the dancers on the floor.

Confused, he muttered, "Mhm?" He stared down to look at his steps.

And, it was all too soon to end when she realized that her real partner on the cotillion arrived and was standing behind the guy she likes.

_Everything seemed normal again._

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy!

The story, well, it was based on a true story. I must say. Haha!

**Read & Review**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**


End file.
